


Caught in a twisted web

by imera



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Beating, Biting, Bondage, Forced Crossdressing, Fuck Or Die, Gags, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaas captured him, again, but unlike the previous times, he had different plans for Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a twisted web

**Author's Note:**

> My first Far Cry 3 fic, and I'm excited!
> 
> I love the game, and refuse to accept that Vaas is dead.
> 
> This story turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, and as I don't feel like it's complete, there will be another chapter in the future (no idea when).

The first thing Jason was aware of as he woke up was the horrible headache. It was as if someone was beating on a drum next to his ear, making it as uncomfortable for him as possible. He tried to open his eyes, having to close the quickly as the light was blinding him. He groaned loudly, his head moving around as he tried to cover his ears and eyes. It took him some time before he noticed his hands were tied behind his back, and even longer before he understood how serious the situation was.

He heard voices, finding it difficult to decide if they were in the same room or not. He wasn’t an idiot and knew whoever captured him were not on his side, so he tried to prepared himself mentally for what would come.

“Shhh, he’s waking up,” an unfamiliar voice said. Jason twisted his wrists, hoping he could find a easy way out of the ropes bound around his wrists.

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear you speak,” someone else said, his voice familiar. Jason stopped fighting, his heart beating faster as he tried to figure out exactly where Vaas stood. Again he tried to open his eyes, and again the light blinded him. “Hello, Snow White,” Vaas said, startling Jason by grabbing his jaw. 

“Let go of me,” Jason groaned as he tried to twist his head out of Vaas’ grip.

“Tsk Tsk, is that any way to speak to me? After everything I’ve done for you. Bought new clothes, fixed you up, prepared a feast for you.”

The light was slowly fading, making it possible for Jason to open his eyes without his head begging him to close them again. “Get your hands off me,” Jason growled. His body ached, his wrists felt as if they were on fire, and the drumming in his ears louder than ever.

“Continue like that and I’ll gag you.” Jason was able to make out the silhouette of a man, finding it easier to open his eyes as the seconds passed. Vaas’ fingers dug into his jaw, moving his head until they were staring at each other, or so it would have been if Jason was able to open his eyes for more than a second at a time.

“Kill me; kill me now if that’s what you want.” It was stupid to push Vaas, as there was always a chance of him escaping, but he was tired, and would much rather die than be tortured by Vaas.

“How adorable. Sadly I have to reject your wishes, as I have plans for you, for us.” The last two words were more of a dark whisper, sending chills down his body. He knew that whatever Vaas planned, it was not good. 

As his vision returned to normal he did a few discoveries, which leaded to him trying harder to escape the bonds. His ankles were tied to the chair as well, the rope grinding against his skin as he tried to twist himself out of the bondage. His discovery, although not shocking as Vaas was in charge, was that he was wearing a dress, and not any kind of dress, it was a Snow White dress.

“You see, I’ve tried to kill you, several times, but you just won’t die. So I thought to myself, _Why? Is he a cockroach?_ That is when it hit me, maybe you’re not supposed to die, maybe there is a reason why you’re still alive.” As most times, Jason wasn’t sure what Vaas was talking about, but chose not to question him.

“Then I thought about what to do with you, as I can’t kill you, and that, my friend, was not an easy decision. I have enough prisoners --who are all going to die, of course—and since I can’t kill you, I can’t throw you in with them. Then I thought, maybe I can enjoy you instead.” Jason’s eyes opened wider as he stared at Vaas, everything was still too bright, but he could still see the terrorist.

“What are you planning to do?” Jason asked, hoping Vaas couldn’t hear the fear in his voice.

“Aren’t you eager to know.” Vaas teased, running a finger down Jason’s neck. No matter how much he twisted and turned, Jason couldn’t pull away from his touch. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out sooner or later.” Jason knew it involved humiliation, as it was the only explanation behind the dress, but knowing Vaas, it wasn’t the only reason.

“Take him outside,” Vaas said and signed for the two guards standing behind him to move in. Jason fought harder as they lifted his chair and carefully moved him outside the cabin, or, as careful as they were able to while Jason twisted and turned in his chair. They reached the front of the cabin, and as the two men were about to lower his chair, Jason twisted violently, leading into the men losing their grips on him. A second before he crashed against the ground, Jason saw Vaas’ expression, but he didn’t have time to fear his wrath before his head hit the ground, and he was blinded a second time.

Disoriented from the fall, it took Jason a few moments before he could open his eyes and see what was happening. He expected Vaas to be yelling at him, but instead he was occupied barking at the two men who were supposed to carry him out. He yelled and hit them, then threatened to kill them if they did something like it a second time. Jason couldn’t understand what Vaas was doing; certainly he could simply kill him by shooting him ten million times into his head.

“I apologise on their behalves, and promise it will never happen again, because if it does, I’ll kill them.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jason asked, finding it difficult to speak straight.

“Because you must eat, as I have prepared a feast for you.”

“Why?” Vaas didn’t try to hide his feelings, which made Jason wonder how far he could push the man before he would break.

“Why must you ask the same questions over and over again?”

“I want an answer,” Jason replied honestly, wanting to see if Vaas would give in.

“Let’s eat first, and then, if you behave, I’ll tell you my plan.” He didn’t wait for Jason to reply, instead he walked to a table filled with cooked meat and fresh fruit, looking as if he was having a hard time deciding. “I think I’ll start with something easy, hmm?” Jason didn’t reply. “Open up.” Jason continued to stay silent, his mouth closed, watching Vaas closely. “If you don’t open up, I’ll force you, and I don’t think you’ll like my method.”

Jason continued to refuse, wanting to make it difficult for Vaas. It didn’t take long before Vaas was ready to use force to get his way. Pulling out his gun, he pointed it at Jason. Being threatened with a gun didn’t frighten Jason like it once did, but Vaas had other plans. Aiming at something next to Jason’s head, he fired off six shots. The ear-piercing sounds didn’t help his head, which was still painfully beating. “This is your last chance, open up.” Jason didn’t obey, not going to give into the man's demands simply because he had a gun. It turned out Vaas had other plans for the gun as he moved the tip next to his collar bone, pressing it against his skin. Jason held his mouth shut, trying to drown the pain by breathing heavy through his nose.

“Determined little thing.” Jason glared at him, wanting to tell him exactly what he thought, but stayed still as he didn’t want Vaas to take the opportunity and feed him. “You know, I admire your courage, I really do, but if you don’t open your fucking mouth, I’ll shoot you.”

“Do it,” Jason growled through his teeth.

Vaas smiled, then pointed the gun at Jason’s head. Jason kept his eyes on Vaas, not going to show weakness, not even during his last moment. It turned out Vaas had other plans, plans which did not involve killing Jason. Moving the gun over to his outer arm and fired a bullet. It was unexpected, and it hurt worse than he anticipated it would, which was why he wasn’t able to hold his mouth shut. Vaas used that opportunity to push the fruit into Jason’s mouth, then pressing his hands over Jason’s mouth, preventing him from spitting the fruit.

“In the end you’ll eat it by yourself.” Vaas whispered, having moved on top of Jason’s lap so it would be easier to cover his mouth. The pain never stopped, but the intensity weakened as the second passed. He coughed slightly as the piece of fruit choked him. “Eat it,” Vaas snarled, his eyes intense as he watched Jason.

He let the fruit rest in his mouth as long as possible, but as Vaas’ grip grew stronger, the only opportunity he had left was to do as Vaas wished. He chewed the fruit, then swallowed, some of it. “Did you swallow?” Vaas asked, his eyes moving up and down Jason’s face. Jason nodded. “If you lie, Snow White, I’ll make you regret it. Do you promise you swallowed?” Jason nodded a second time, as it wasn’t a complete lie.

As Vaas removed his hand, Jason spit the remaining chewed fruit at him. Vaas wasn’t shocked, instead he was angry, and he then punched Jason. His head flew to the side, his cheekbone aching. “I didn’t lie, I swallowed, some.” Jason informed the bastard.

“Smartass, huh?” He then pushed Jason’s chair so he fell backwards, his head hitting the floor behind him, sending another jolt of pain through Jason’s head. He would be shocked if he discovered he didn’t have a concussion after Vaas’ treatment. By the time Jason’s head stopped spinning, and he opened his eyes, Vaas was standing over him with a jug in his hand. He didn’t say anything as he let the juice pour on Jason, and no matter how much he twisted and turned, Jason wasn’t able to avoid the stream.

“Maybe I should have let my men beat you up a little before they brought you to me, but I didn’t want your pretty skin damaged by their hands.” Vaas sat down on top of Jason’s chest, his crotch closer than Jason liked, but as he didn’t want to argue, he didn’t say anything. “I want your marks to be mine.” Vaas’ last statement alarmed Jason. He didn’t like the sound of it, as he never knew what Vaas planned to do.

His whole face was wet, and his arm still hurt, as did his head, but Jason didn’t cry. He thought of begging for death, but as he doubted Vaas would oblige to his wishes, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift away. He thought about his home, about the life he took as granted, and about every other happy memorywhich crossed his mind.

“No, you’re not allowed to die.” Vaas said and slapped his face. “I have great plans for you.” Jason refused to open his eyes, wanting nothing to do with the man who was responsible for misery and death. “Do you hear me?” 

“Yes,” Jason snapped with as much hatred as possible.

“Then open your fucking eyes.” Vaas slapped his face as Jason refused to obey. “I said, open them, unless you want me to piss on you.” Knowing it was no empty threat, Jason slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy as Vaas sat on his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. “There, that wasn’t so hard,” Vaas said in a joyful voice as he smiled.

“Do you want more fruit, or maybe you would prefer some meat?” Jason didn’t reply, wanting nothing from him. “Are you sure? It’s the last food you’ll get today.” Silence was the only answer he received. “Hmmm, okay, then no more food for you.”

As he moved off his chest, Jason believed he would be taken to a cell where he would be kept the remaining day, but he quickly noticed the guards took him somewhere entirely else, into a bedroom. He knew it would not be his bedroom for the stay, which made him wonder who it belonged to. He would put his money on Vaas, as he was the one giving the orders, but it could just as easily belong to another high status pirate.

The two guards lay him on the bed, then found ropes which they tied around his legs and arms. Once he had a second set of ropes around his limps, they pulled at the end of the rope and undid the knot holding him to the chair. His leg was then pulled out, and they tied the rope around the thick frame of the bed. They then moved over to his other limbs, pulling them out until he was lying on the bed like a starfish. The chair was taken out from beneath him, before they left the room.

Jason turned and twisted, trying his hardest to undo the knots. They were advanced knots, which would take a long time to get out of, if he was as lucky.

It turned out he wouldn’t have a chance to escape as the door opened about ten minutes later, and Vaas entered. “My, my, aren’t you a pretty thing.” Jason struggled to see above the large dress, but he could see the man as he was smiling.

“What am I doing here?” Jason asked, not sure he wanted to know.

“This, is a special moment for you, and me. This is the moment I get to pop your cherry, your pretty red Snow White cherry.” Vaas removed his weapons, placing them on the table next to the door, he then slipped out of his shoes and walked over to Jason, who looked mortified. “You know, there is something missing.” Jason didn’t want to know what Vaas might think was missing, as all he could think about was what would happen. Vaas walked over to the nightstand and opened it, pulling out a small metal tube. Jason stared at it, wondering what it was, and what kind of pain it could cause. It turned out to be a simple red lipstick. “Snow white is supposed to have red lips, and fair skin, but I don’t want to fuck a powdered doll. Did you know they sell dolls that looks like real people? Only that they are made out of silicon? Maybe it’s me, but I wouldn’t settle for the doll, if I can have the real thing.”

Jason wanted to tell Vaas just how sick he thought the man was, but he didn’t want to give him the pleasure of thinking he was winning, not that Jason had a chance of winning as he was the one tied to the bed. As Vaas climbed on the bed, sitting next to Jason’s head, he tried to apply the lipstick to Jason’s lips, which failed as Jason quickly turned his head away. “Do you think that will help?” Vaas did not plan on wasting time playing with Jason, so instead of trying to hit his lips with the lipstick, he grabbed Jason’s jaw and dug his nails into Jason’s skin. As Jason was trying to drown the pain, Vaas grabbed the opportunity and smeared the red colour on Jason’s lips.

“There, not perfect, but I don’t hate it.” Vaas returned the lipstick back to the nightstand, before moving back to the bed, looking happy. “Who would have thought that I would fuck Snow White? I sure didn’t. I also didn’t know that Snow White would survive so far, or survive the many murder attempts.” He touched Jason’s lips with his index finger, before smearing the colour on Jason’s cheek. “If you try anything funny, remember this, I will torture you, piece by piece, for years, before I let you die.”

Jason let his hand caress Jason’s chest, which Jason tried his hardest to shake off. Again he tried to reach the knot, unsuccessfully, making escaping impossible. His arm never stopped throbbing as the bullet was still inside him, hurting every time he moved. Vaas moved over to the end of the bed, his hands resting on Jason’s ankles. “Do you want lube? Or would you prefer it without?”

He wanted to be placed in a cell, but as Vaas didn’t look to be considering that, he decided to pick the less painful method. “Lube,” he growled, trying to shake off Vaas’ teasing touch.

Vaas smiled as he left the bed, returning moments later with a small bottle in his hand. He lay it next to the bed, before climbing on top, positioning him between Jason’s legs. “You’re quite lovely from this angle.” Slowly he let his hands slide up Jason’s legs, under the dress, until he found Jason’s underwear. That was when Jason felt that something was slightly off, he was not wearing his underwear. As everything happened earlier, he didn’t feel it, but as Vaas caressed his cock, he noticed the strange fabric covering his private area; they must have dressed him in lace underwear.

From time to time he felt his cock twitch, threatening to betray Jason as the caressing gave it pleasure, but as he looked at Vaas it went limp, not because it was a man, but because who he was.

Slowly, Vaas pulled at Jason’s new underwear, which wouldn’t go far as his legs were spread. Jason turned and twisted, trying to escape his clutches. “No no no, lay still or I might cut you.” That was when Jason noticed the knife in Vaas’ hands, the silver blade glistening as Vaas turned it in his hand. “There, be a good boy and behave.” Jason’s heart skipped a beat as Vaas moved the knife between his legs, only able to breathe again as he felt the underwear release him.

“Sexy, don’t you think?” Vaas asked before throwing it at Jason’s face, which he barely avoided by turning his head in the right direction. “More where that came from, so we will have a lot of fun together, either you behave or not.” He might have prefered years of torture, if it meant no Vaas, but as it sounded like Vaas would rape him even then, Jason decided to behave, in hopes for a later chance of escaping. It would be painful submitting to a man like Vaas, but as the bonds were too hard, he needed to think of another way of escaping.

“Just get it over with,” Jason growled, his body shaking with anger.

“Just relax, we have the rest of the night ahead of us.” Jason felt a hand caress his cock, moving back and forth in a sensual movement, until he wasn’t able to hold back, his cock hardening slightly. “See, it’s not hard to enjoy yourself.” Vaas pulled back slightly releasing his cock, before moving back in. Jason hated admitting it, but the hand felt nice and slick. It was hard holding back, even as he knew just how horrible the man was.

A finger moved between his cheeks, his body instantly stiffening. “Relax,” Vaas whispered, not stopping his mission to enter Jason. The finger moved up and down across the entrance, before carefully pushing in. Jason’s body continued to fight back, but as the one finger wasn’t the worst think he’d felt, his body relaxed, even if only just.

He closed his eyes and thought of something else, trying to find happy memories which might take him away from the horrific realisation of what was happening to him. Vaas was enjoying himself, his finger moving in and out of Jason in a familiar way. Liza never wanted anal, so Jason didn’t know how it felt like, but imagined doing it to a man was similar. “Such a pretty sight,” Vaas stated, making Jason blush, which he almost hated more than the knowledge of what would happen.

The finger moved, to the sides, up and down, deep inside him before pulling out, Jason didn’t know what Vaas did, only that it didn’t feel nearly as bad as he feared it would. His body responded in a way he didn’t want it to, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop himself.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned as a second finger joined the first, pushing against Jason’s entrance as his other hand was still holding Jason’s cock, pumping it every time his fingers pushed inside. The second finger was uncomfortable, but not enough for Jason to beg for mercy. He closed his eyes and continued to think of other nice things, but as Vaas’ fingers fucked his ass, his mind forgot its mission and concentrated on the sensation.

 _No, I don’t want this, it doesn’t feel as amazing,_ Jason reminded himself. He hated how his his mind slipped away from him, enjoying the touch of the man he loathed. He loathed him, only to forget the second a pleasant feeling passed through his body. Vaas didn’t stop, he continued to give him good moments, making him forget the one important thing as he lay on the bed, the hatred.

Vaas won, and he knew it. The moment Jason released a deep moan, and his body shook as the tip of his cock was constantly teased. “Looks like you’re ready for my cock,” Vaas smirked, before pulling his fingers out of Jason. As Vaas prepared himself to enter Jason, everything became clear to him. “No,” he called, trying to twist his body away from Vaas. Somehow the thought of Vaas fucking him woke him up, and he fought hard against the bonds. “No!” he shouted, unable to undo the bonds.

“I don’t mind my fuck toys to be vocal, but if you’re going to protest all the time, then I’ve got no choice but to gag you.”

“You fucker,” Jason spat before Vaas disappeared from his vision. He was still there, but unlike earlier, Jason didn’t bother hiding his escape attempt.

“Try as hard as you wish, but I’ve made sure the knots in this room can hold most experts, as I don’t want my pretty toys to run away.” Jason barely noticed that Vaas was holding something as he moved on top of the bed, sitting down next to him. “I wanted an apple shaped gag, but I couldn’t find out, so I guess this red ball will have to do; at least it matches your red lips.” Jason continued to twist, hoping that one of the knots would give in, but nothing happened, except for him feeling tired. Vaas’ grabbed his jaw and turned it around quite forcefully before pressing the gag into Jason’s mouth. He tried to spit it out, to push it out, or to twist his head so fast that Vaas wouldn’t be able to close the clasp, but the sick man had his ways.

All he did was punch Jason, so hard that Jason hoped it would knock him out. All it did was disorient him a few seconds, giving Vaas enough time to close the gag. Before his head was back to normal, Jason felt Vaas between his legs, his fingers teasing his entrance, his hands playing with his cock, making Jason react against his will.

“There are many things I would like to do to you, oh so many.”

“No, please,” Jason begged, finding it difficult to fight Vaas as his jaw was still pounding.

“Just relax, and enjoy.”

Jason felt something soft and warm move up and down until his crack until it pressed against his entrance. He wanted to twist away, but Vaas’ hands were holding him back, keeping him from moving away. Jason tried to lie still, fearing it would harm him if he did. There was pain involved, but not as much as he feared, and there was also pleasure, even if only little. Vaas didn’t stop, thrusting his cock into Jason as he was tied up to the bed, the bonds around his ankles tightening, grinding into his skin.

“Ah, Snow White, fucking sexy.” Jason’s eyes were closed, the gag keeping his mouth open, making it difficult for him to swallow, or to say anything. Vaas leaned down, his naked body glistening with sweat in the slightly dimmed light. Jason tried to keep his eyes closed, but it was difficult as he felt Vaas’ eyes on him. “I can fuck you all night long, Snow White, with lips as red as blood, and skin, well, not as white as snow, but we can fix that.” Vaas stopped moving for a second as he let his finger caress Jason’s arm. “Tan lines, I will have to take care of that as well.” Vaas smiled before continuing to fuck Jason hard, not caring about him as he whimpered in pain, fucking him like an animal.

Jason’s eyes closed as a mixture of pain and pleasure washed over him, he gasped, biting into the gag, moaning as Vaas mercilessly fucked his ass. “You’re not going anywhere, I’m going to keep you as my pet, my living sex doll, until the day I get tired of your ass.” 

The dress flowed around Jason, his limbs aching, his ass sore. If he wasn’t gagged he would have begged Vaas to stop, or so he wanted to believe. As he lay there, unable to do anything, he found himself enjoying Vaas more than loathing him, which was strange as his blood still boiled every time he saw the man, who killed his brother.

“So pretty, like a doll,” Vaas said, before he did something completely unexpected, he undid the bonds on Jason’s legs.

Jason was thankful, but questioned his motives, certain Vaas was planning something bad. “I don’t mind fucking you until I come, but I do love my living dolls to be active as well.” Vaas pulled out of Jason, then he walked over to the side of the bed, undoing the knot around the bedpost. Jason tried to look away as Vaas was naked, his cock bouncing between his legs. Vaas stood up on the bed and fitted the end of the rope into a metal ring, which was attached to the ceiling. He then jumped around the bed to the other piece of rope, tying it to the ring as well. When he was done Jason’s arms were lifted.

“Come on, sleeping beauty,” Vaas said and helped Jason up on his knees. He then lifted Jason’s dress, revealing his mostly limp cock. “I do enjoy seeing you in this dress, but now, I want to see more of you.” Jason didn’t pay much attention to what Vaas did, not as embarrassed as he believed he would be. “There, now I get to see all of you.”

Vaas was on his knees next to Jason, his body moving closer against Jason’s. “I would love to take the gag out, but I don’t know what you’ll do, so we’ll keep it in place for now.” There was a brief pause, where Vaas stared at Jason, smiling. He didn’t know what to expect, but it was not what Vaas did. He kissed Jason’s neck, his tongue licking it’s way up Jason’s neck, up to his ear. Jason couldn’t just accept it and tried to move away, grunting as he protested. “Tsk tsk, don’t disappoint me now,” Vaas smiled, shocking Jason by biting his shoulder so hard Jason growled as he bit into the gag, his jaw painful. “What do you say, will you behave from now on?” Jason didn’t move as he stared at Vaas, wished he could spit at him.

The man lay down on the bed, not caring about the look Jason gave him, seeming far more interested in his own needs. “Come on, sit on it.” Vaas’ eyes moved up and down Jason’s body, licking his lips once, as if he couldn’t wait to taste him. Jason didn’t move, as he knew the chance of escaping was slim. Vaas had a backup plan, as Jason would discover. Moving his hand under his pillow, Vaas pulled out a handgun. “Sit” he repeated. “I will shoot again if you don’t.”

Jason’s arm was still throbbing, which he forgot about from time to time as Vaas fucked him. Not wanting to get shot a second time, he shuffled on the bed, trying to find the easiest way to straddle Vaas. He was already humiliated by him, being fucked by the murderer he sought to kill. “Good girl. Now, let’s see how well you ride.”

He wanted to move off Vaas, to take the bullet instead, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. Vaas held his cock, positioning it between Jason’s ass cheeks. “Sit down whenever it’s positioned right.” Jason protested silently, which Vaas didn’t appreciate, shooting at the floor. “The next one goes through your leg, and then I’ll still make you fuck me.” It wasn’t a difficult choice, as the outcome would be similar, one version far more painful than the other.

Closing his eyes, Jason did as Vaas informed him, sitting down on the cock as soon as it felt like it felt right. It was the same cock, but as he was on top, it felt different, longer and thicker. Vaas moaned as he released his cock, grabbing Jason’s instead. “Fuck, your ass feels so nice, so tight.” Jason wasn’t able to sit for long before Vaas used his cock as a handle to make him move. Riding the cock felt strange, his legs tiring faster than when he was fucking someone. It was difficult breathing properly, the gag keeping him from doing anything besides drooling, and making sounds he barely understood himself.

“Come on, fuck my cock like the slut you are.” Jason might have stopped, if it wasn’t because of the gun, which was still aiming at him. Riding with his arms tied above his head was difficult, wondering if Vaas would ever release him, or if he was afraid Jason would try to escape.

Of course he would, he wasn’t willing to die a prisoner to the sick bastard, but at the same time he wanted to ride him, to feel someone coming inside him. It was twisted and wrong, and he wished he was dead instead, so nobody, including him, would know just how humiliated he was.

“Faster,” Vaas urged, the gun still pointed at Jason. Having no choice, Jason moved faster and faster, his legs almost cramping up as his cock hardened between Vaas’ fingers. “Fuck, your ass feels so good, more.” Even if he was humiliated he still felt slightly proud by his accomplishment.

It was difficult fucking him, the man he hated, but that hatred fed something in him, something which made him work harder to bring Vaas to an orgasm. He couldn’t explain it, but the hatred gave him something he needed, release.

His cock hardened as he concentrated on the feelings, grabbing the rope above his head in order to get a better grip. “You’re really getting into it, aren’t you?” the man teased, his skin glistening even more as the light from the sunset entered through the windows. It was difficult to breathe normally, and to hold back the saliva, which meant spit was hanging from his jaw. Vaas didn’t seem to mind it, and Jason didn’t care as it was the closest thing to spitting on him as possible.

He fucked him as hard as he could while in the strange position he found himself in, so hard Vaas lay down his gun in order to hold onto Jason’s thighs, helping him move. “You fucking cunt, you’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Jason shook his head, not sure why he answered, but glad he did as Vaas’ expression was priceless.

Together they fucked until Vaas came, growling like a wild animal as he unloaded into Jason’s ass. It was a strange feeling, but Jason enjoyed it, loving the extra twists as Vaas’ cock was on its most sensitive time. “Fuck, you tease,” Vaas screamed, having to push Jason off.

“I’ll make you suffer for that, but not right now, I’ve got more important thing to do, like give you a treat.”

Jason was confused, both at the punishment and treat, not sure why he deserved either. Luckily the treat wasn’t bad, as Vaas might have chosen a treat only he would have accepted.

Getting up on his knees, Vaas moved closer to Jason, wrapping his hands around his cock, slowly pumping it until Jason’s legs trembled beneath him and he was out of breath. “Did you enjoy yourself? Did you like my cock?” Jason gasped, moaning, trembling as Vaas pulled him towards his own orgasm, coming hard on Vaas as well as the bed.

Jason’s eyes were closed as his body was calming down, his blood boiling. He barely felt the bed shift as Vaas moved off, his skin cooling down. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed the bastard was gone, Jason was both nervous and happy. The gag was still in his mouth so he couldn’t ask what the man was doing, instead he tried to watch him as he dressed, his skin scarred, and bruised.

“I have some business to attend to, but I’ll be back later.” Jason wasn’t sure how to react, wondering what kind of business it was, deciding he would rather not know.

Vaas pulled down the front of the dress, covering his cock. He then moved on to the bonds behind Jason, tying them to his ankles. “So you won’t have any funny thoughts.” Escaping wasn’t the first thing on his mind, but he was certain he would have if he was given enough time. “I’ve also ordered guards to surround the house, so there won’t be any way for you to escape.” He left shortly after, not giving Jason any chance to protest.

The first thing Jason noticed as the time passed, was that holding his arms up all the time hurt, the rope grinding into his wrists. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position as he doubted Vaas would return during the next five minutes. He hated to think of what Vaas planned for him later, hoping it didn’t involve cutting or more shooting. His arm was barely bleeding, and even if it hurt, he didn’t think the bullet was still in his arm.

Closing his eyes, he tried his best to relax, the exhaustion tightening its grip on his body. The whole day was strange and twisted, he was both humiliated and turned on at the same time, while also wanting to kill Vaas. He didn’t know what would happen, but Jason promised himself he would never give up trying to escape the prison.


End file.
